


狐 假 虎 威

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [89]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 其实是狐假狼威小动物之间的可爱故事。但凡有狐狸和多肉设定，都是古劳不要问，问就是老炼铜啤了（。）
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	狐 假 虎 威

在西班牙的马德里，有一片叫做Real的森林，森林里住着一群可爱的小动物。他们大部分时候是团结一心的，小部分时候会搞搞内讧，你啃了我家的花草，我吃了你家的存粮，一言不合打一架之类的。

每当出现内讧情况时，都需要管理员来解决。以前的管理员是豹子Sanchís，后来是棕熊 Hierro。 Hierro没空的时候，就由巨鹰Redondo接管。他们都是大型肉食动物，往那一站，小动物就不敢再打架了。

然而，现在Real森林的管理员是一只叫Raul红毛小狐狸，这体型可比前几任差太多了。他在 Real森林里有一个温馨的小窝。每天早上他都会第一个起床，站在家门口伸懒腰，然后抖抖身子，去找住在他家旁边的狼。

他最擅长的就是一jio踢飞路边的石子、土块什么的，让它们精准的砸到Guti的头上，直到Guti忍无可忍的爬起来。

“能不能让我睡个懒觉！能不能！”

“不能，今天有大事要宣布！”

于是Guti垂头丧气地跟在他后面，去往Real森林的中心，那是一片叫做伯纳乌的湖泊，湖边有一块非常高的巨石。管理员要讲重大决定的时候，都会站上去，然后召集全森林的小动物。

Raul走的很慢，好让大家都能看到他，这样大家就知道，今天管理员今天有事要说了，纷纷去湖边等候。

狐狸到了湖边，已经有很多小动物到场了，他们为Raul让开一条通往大石头的路。那块石头可真高，凭他自己是很难跳上去的。不过Raul一点也不担心，原本跟在他后面的Guti先一步站到石头下，下垂的尾巴轻轻的扫了扫地面。

Raul用鼻子拱了拱他的脸以示感谢，然后踩在狼的背上，爬上了石头。

这时候太阳刚好从树叶的缝隙间冒出来，把狐狸的红毛照的仿佛一团火焰，他昂首挺胸地看着其他动物们，感觉自己不是一只小狐狸，而是一只大狮子。

实在是太炫酷了！

Raul在心里自我陶醉了一番，表情还是很克制的。他清了清嗓子，开始说正事。

原来，最近Real森林来了一些其他地方的动物，想要在森林里安家。但森林的原始居民不太乐意，时常发生以多欺少、以熟压生的现象，Raul调解了好几次都没用，还白跑了许多冤枉路。他决定要严肃地说明一下这件事，呼吁大家和新来的小伙伴友好相处。

他晓之以情、动之以理，那叫一个苦口婆心，把挑事的动物们说的不好意思了，红着脸低下了头。

看着效果不错，Raul欣慰的点点头，然后话锋一转，说道：“如果我再发现有这种情况，直接咬死哈。”

“？？？”

说好的动之以理呢？

“会议”结束后，被吓唬到的动物们一溜烟的跑没了，Raul灵活地踩着Guti跳下来，稳稳落地。

“好了，我是不是可以回去睡个回笼觉了？”

Raul说：“可以，但是先陪我从北面绕一圈。”

“为什么绕那么远的路啊？”

Raul告诉他，北面住着猴子家族，这几天不知道怎么了，总是吵架，闹的邻居不得安宁，他得去看看。

“这么点小事，你也要管，不嫌累吗？”

“Real森林的事没有小事。”

他们向北走去，闲聊了一路。多数是说Real森林里的家长里短，比如伯纳乌湖里的鱼又多了一倍啦，兔子家族想搞一妻多夫制啦，大嘴鸟的窝又被熊掏了呀.....

说着说着，Raul发现Guti总是比他落后半个身位，他扭头问道：“你怎么啦？你的腿受伤了吗？”

“没有啊？”

“那你为什么走这么慢，我跟你说话都听不见了。”

Guti沉默了一会，还是没有跟上来的意思：“我能听见。”

Raul想，他为什么总是走在我身后....突然，狐狸夹紧了尾巴，惊恐地看着Guti。

“你那是什么眼神啊！”

“你是什么意思啊！”

“我没有我不是！”Guti急忙辩解：“你不要想一些奇怪的东西！”

在Raul的强烈要求下，Guti和他并排走了一段路，却在无意间，逐渐放缓脚步，等到了猴子的地盘，他又完全随在Raul身后了。

Raul没有意识到，他的注意力都在那一群野猴子身上了。他觉得很奇怪，以前猴子们都是叽叽喳喳的，趁着Redondo不注意挠Raul一把，抓着一缕红毛蹿回树上，气的Raul嗷嗷直叫。

现在他们都老老实实的蹲在树枝上，弄得Raul有点不适应。

最年长的猴子问Raul：“您...来我们家有何事？”

“也.....也没啥，就是听说你们家总是吵架？”

“没有这回事！”猴子长老似乎很激动：“我们保证不会再犯了！”

这是什么此地无银三百两.....Raul无语了，他不知道为什么这群猴子看上去很怕他的样子，难道是因为刚刚开会的时候，他说“当场咬死”吗？倒也不必吧，这又不是什么严重的事儿......

Raul生怕猴子长老会激动到晕厥，安抚了几句，准备回家，一转身就撞进Guti脖子上那一圈柔软的金毛里。

“嗷。”Raul差点被撞晕，退后了一小步，甩了甩脑袋：“你干嘛站着不动？”

Guti没出声，Raul疑惑地抬头，金狼正越过他的头顶，和猴子长老对视着呢，眼神相当吓人。

“看什么呢，”Raul推了推他：“赶紧走啦。”

Guti收回目光，侧开身子让Raul先走，自己再跟上去。他俩走了之后，猴子们才继续叽叽喳喳。

猴子长老擦了擦冷汗：“虽然小狐狸没什么威胁，可是那只狼也太凶了吧！”

“现在我可以睡回笼觉了吗？”Guti趴在家中的地上问。

“唔....”狐狸歪着头想了想：“感觉好像漏了什么事儿.....对啦！你还没说你为什么喜欢走在我后面呢？”

“.....你忘了这茬吧。”

Raul啃着他的耳朵，想把他拽起来，折腾来折腾去，Guti哪里还能睡得着。

他冲红狐狸露出尖牙：“因为我可以趁机吃了你！行了吗！”

Raul愣了一下，充满怜悯的说：“没想到你饿成这样了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源自球队赛前合照的时候，14总是站在老吴后面，或者旁边。  
> 以及厕纸报搞黑料的时候，14要么被当枪使，要么是小跟班....。


End file.
